


【翻译】Someone Watches you/隔墙有耳

by NoBeans



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, Voyeurism, twd kink meme
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 在Abraham和Rosita之外，Eugene意外发现了另一对有趣的情侣。梗自kink meme：http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=8002068#t8002068





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone Watches you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133190) by [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt). 



他对那个人的第一印象始终浓墨重彩且无比鲜活，仿佛他们昨天才初次见面。那个人，站在Glenn的队伍的领袖身旁，满是淤伤的脸上嵌着一对锐利的眸子，灼灼目光警惕地落在棚车中的囚人们身上。皮夹克与破洞牛仔裤下是一具强健结实的身躯，当毒气弹被丢入车内时，他奋力反击的姿态迅猛得如同一只野生动物，袭击者们不得不先反复踢打他以削弱体力，最终才将他击倒。而即便处于这样不利的境地，双手被束缚，口舌被堵住，Eugene依旧能听到他的咆哮与怒吼。这是个顽强的家伙，无论是杀死丧尸，带领队伍，还是独自在树林中用他的十字弩猎几只松鼠都游刃有余，尽管他早已伤痕累累，右眼眶又青又紫，嘴唇和脸颊上交错着几道肉眼可见的明显创口。

 

而现在，Daryl Dixon，那个硬汉弓箭手，正被另一具精壮的躯体压在身下，不断哀求着，扭动着，像个真正的小婊子那样。把猎手死死摁在队伍临时过夜的小屋粗糙的墙面上，从后方用无情的力道贯穿着他，近乎野蛮地在他身上攻城掠地的，是他们的首领，Rick Grimes。

 

Eugene目不转睛地注视着。Daryl的脸被抵在墙上，双眼紧闭却在眼尾处泛着泪光，而Rick的神情则半明半昧，同时掺杂着支配欲和保护欲，教人分辨不清。面前的景象令人震惊。但更多的是某种奇异的，难以抗拒的魅力。在四壁投下的阴影的掩护中，Eugene用力吞咽着，目光胶着在这二人身上，当听到猎手口中逸出的声音时心脏猛地剧烈跳动了起来。闷闷的，似乎正被竭力压抑着，但仍然有着蜜糖般的甜腻诱人。此刻的Daryl与那个朝着Terminus的居民粗噶着嗓子大吼大叫的，强悍凌厉的乡巴佬判若两人。Rick立刻示意他噤声，一边在猎手耳边低语着些什么，一边将手伸进他的衬衫下摆中爱抚着裸露的皮肤，全然不同于顷刻之前的疾风骤雨。猎手难得的脆弱模样，以及首领从一只贪婪的野兽瞬间变回一个温柔的男人时的巨大反差，这一切都让Eugene错愕不已。他们之间的性爱与Abraham和Rosita之间的没有丝毫相似之处。而前者真的不该如此火辣迷人的，Eugene沉思着。

 

Abraham肯定不会再允许他偷窥他们了，鉴于他前不久刚刚说了实话，承认自己只是一个懦弱的骗子。所以他 _急需_ 找到下一对窥视对象。他不由得开始思忖，其他人是否知晓这二人在黑暗中都做了些什么。他们知道他们深深信任着的首领在操他们健壮的猎手，就像饥渴的嫖客与低廉娼妓在街巷中干柴烈火吗？

 

含混不清的呻吟声和急促的喘息再次传来，Eugene才注意到首领正在猎手体内狠狠冲撞着，比先前每一次都更加用力，仿佛要将猎手的皮肉骨骼都碾为齑粉才罢休，同时埋首于他汗湿的发丝间，一只手揽住他的腰，将二人最大限度地贴近，另一只手撑在墙上，就像是有意要从Eugene面前藏匿起Daryl潮红的脸似的。他们高潮了，Eugene煞有介事地想，狂跳的心快要冲出他干涸的咽喉。然后他听到了一声轻笑，讶异地发现这笑声竟出自Daryl，那个在人前总是不苟言笑，除了在讥讽和窃喜时以外不流露其他任何类似喜悦的情绪的弓箭手。享受着余韵，二人交叠的躯体倚在墙边，首领在猎手的肩颈处的每一寸皮肤上舔舐啃咬，留下属于他的印记。

 

Eugene知道是时候离开了，回到室内并装作若无其事，否则被当场捉住可不妙。即便他身上的每块肌肉都在抗拒着现在就撤退，他还是努力迈开了腿，在被人发现之前向后退了一步。当两个男人在黑暗中纠缠的身影和声音充斥了他的大脑，并且无论如何都无法磨灭时，他知道今夜恐怕是难以入眠了。

 

 

Eugene没想到的是，接下来的一天会更加刺激。当他走进起居室，去和其他人一起吃炖肉——大概是今早刚捕的新鲜松鼠肉——时，猎手拿着十字弩走了进来。他风尘仆仆，看起来有少许疲惫，耳际的发丝被汗水晕染成深色，一缕缕地粘在两颊。Eugene偷偷观察着他，当武士小姐笑着递给他一碗炖肉时，他裸露的手臂肌肉显得愈发线条优美。“你看起来像条落水狗。”

 

对此嗤之以鼻，Daryl用手指挑起一块肉，丢入口中。Eugene的眼神不由自主地停留在了他手指上沾的肉汁和令人心痒的粉红色舌尖在指缝中穿梭的方式，让Eugene不禁开始想象，平日里他是如何用它来取悦 _他的首领_ 的。像一个深谙此道的荡妇。他太过沉浸于自己勾勒出的景象，目光不自觉地牢牢锁定在猎手身上，以至于Daryl已经有所察觉，以一副戒备的姿态直直迎了上来。敏锐的猎手不给Eugene留下任何反应时间，就将他抓了个现行。

 

“怎么？”他语气凶悍并充满警示意味，如同一只朝着陌生人竖起尾巴的猫。他与Eugene对视时眼神凌厉，昨晚的脆弱易碎再无踪迹可寻。Eugene险些就说出了声。 _你在和你的首领上床。准确说是他在上你。而你哭哭啼啼的，像个处女。_

 

幸好他及时咽下了这些话，只是慌乱地摇着头，用几不可闻的微弱声音重复着“没什么”。即使在拿着食物缩进了房间的角落之后，他还能感受到猎手冰冷的刀刃般的凝视在他身上徘徊，直到首领抱着孩子走了进来。Daryl的注意力很快便转向了他，随即不假思索——仿佛是出于本能——地走上前去，拉近了二人之间的距离。他们低声交谈时有种自然而然的亲昵，肢体上也时不时有些接触；Daryl的手在对方的臂膀上过久地滞留，Rick以一种既令人安心又无处不透着占有欲的方式握住猎手肌肉结实的肩，一举一动都将Eugene带回到目睹二人激烈交媾的那晚。这简直是折磨。致命的诱惑，Eugene不得不承认。

 

他听到Rick宣布他们会在这里多停留一天，因为据Daryl判断，这里的供给足够他们再稍作休整。没有人有任何异议。那个被车撞了的灰发女人无法长时间步行，那个深色头发的女孩正为妹妹的死而哀恸不已，而Abraham则失去了一直以来支撑着他前行的动力与决心。谁也不知道下一步该去向哪里，亦或是该做些什么。

 

之后，一部分人去附近搜寻任何可以利用的资源，其余则加固了小屋的门窗，并在周围设好了陷阱。那天晚上，他们吃到了烤兔肉和罐装的汤。Eugene全程都在尽可能地逃避Abraham，眼神飘忽不定地四处游移，唯独不肯落在他身上。最终，Eugene的目光终于落在了目前看来最可能给他带来麻烦但也最赏心悦目的东西上。Rick与他的儿子一同坐在沙发上，怀里抱着他的女儿，身旁是正在沙发扶手上歇息的Daryl。无论是他们之间几乎为零的距离，还是他们的手“不小心”触碰到对方的过高的频率，全都明显得不容忽视。Rick的手直接落在了猎手的大腿上，只是静静搭着没有进一步动作，却无端又有种微妙的意味深长。

 

二人身旁的孩子们对此不甚在意，至少年长的男孩是这样，比起父辈的小动作，更乐意专注于手中的谷物棒。或许是因为面前这幅光景意外的和谐让Eugene感到诧异，他的目光在猎手身上流连得稍稍过久了一些，猛然回神时才发现Rick正望着他，锐利的眼神不加丝毫掩饰地牢牢锁定他，如同一个正在调查凶杀现场的警察。当Eugene观察着猎手—— _他的_ 猎手——时，他也一直在观察着Eugene。湛蓝的双眼里并没有威胁或是警告的痕迹，但状似平静的海面之下潜伏着某种暗流汹涌，如火亦如冰，在Eugene窥得其真容之前就灼烧得他收回了手，同时一股颤栗由上至下贯穿脊柱。他仓皇移开了视线，借口去洗手间，离开了这个房间。他清楚地感到那束目光始终追随着他，令他如芒在背。


	2. 第二章

午夜，未眠的Eugene止不住地四处侦查，最后，凭借多年来的偷窥经验和出众的第六感，他终于找到了正确的位置。那是个小屋自带的车库，长时间无人打理而显得有些凌乱，有两扇门，分别通往小屋和室外。它宽敞得足以放下两辆车，但现下只剩空荡荡的车位，以及先前的居住者留下的杂物：工具盒，花园铲，坏掉的玩具，做木工活时多余的边角料，以及冰冷的角落里一块破旧的床垫。

 

Eugene寻觅已久的那个人正坐在床垫的边缘，手肘漫不经心地支在屈起的膝盖上，两片薄唇间衔着一根点燃的烟。苍白的月光穿过高高的小窗，点亮了室内，也让Eugene得以在昏暗的环境中描摹出那人的轮廓。自从Eugene发现了一个高大得直抵天花板的，放满了东西的货架后，他就一直藏匿在这个绝佳的窥视位置。他有种预感，觉得他来对地方了，果不其然，片刻后Daryl Dixon就出现了，扑通一声坐到了床垫上，再一次证明了他的经验之丰富与推测之准确。尽管Daryl是独自一人来到这里的，他显然正在等待着 _什么人_ ，因此Eugene没什么需要担心的了。

 

他从两个储物箱之间向外望去，看到Daryl在香烟的滤嘴周围抿起唇，深深吸了一口气，两颊以某种罪恶的方式缓缓向下陷去，随即才吐出一长串烟气。这场景几乎称得上色情。Eugene从未想到吸烟也可以是一件如此淫秽，如此撩人的事。在一片烟雾缭绕中，猎手看起来放松极了，甚至惬意得闭上了眼，微张的口中逸出一声细小到几不可闻的，带着鼻音的呻吟。他周身沐浴着迷蒙的柔和月光，一瞬间，这场景不知为何显得那么遥远无法触及，甚至透着些难以言说的神圣感。

 

由不得Eugene细想，他就听到了连接客厅与车库的门开合的声响，以及刻意放轻了的，靴子与地面的敲击声。他喉结上下滚动的同时屏住了呼吸，生怕急促的鼻息会暴露他的存在。闯入眼帘的是一个匀称颀长的人影，小心翼翼地四下环视着，确定这里除 _他们二人_ 以外没有旁人的踪迹。一旁的Daryl呼出最后一口烟，将烟蒂在混凝土的地面上摁熄。

 

“她怎么样？”依旧维持着坐姿，猎手抬起头来仰视他的首领，声音低低的，仿佛不愿惊扰月夜的静谧。“在Michonne怀里睡着了。”Rick作答时语气温柔，脸上也挂着一抹笑意。他再次检查了身后的门是否已经关好，然后转过身来，目光投向猎手。

 

“你还在等什么？”

 

随着声音蓦地变得挑逗，眨眼间，那副属于一个慈父的神情也荡然无存。Eugene能看出来，Daryl由于这快得惊人的转变而紧张了起来，但不是那种面对危险时的紧张，而是夹杂着希冀与期待。

 

“Daryl，”向前迈出一大步，Rick走到了猎手面前，而猎手正不住地仰头望着他，默不作声，就像一条训练有素的，等待着主人发出指令的忠犬一般。Rick的身形投下的阴影笼罩了猎手，粗糙的手梳理着他蓬乱的深色头发。“告诉我，你想要什么。”他的声音低得仿佛一句缥缈的耳语，嘴角勾起危险的弧度，修长的手指游走到Daryl的下颌处，轻轻挑起。气氛紧张得不可思议，Eugene几乎都要认为，或许Rick从一开始就知道他藏在暗处，一切都只是为了戏弄他而演的一出戏，但转念一想，以Daryl的个性，绝对不会允许这样的事发生。这点他相当确信。被月光映得熠熠生辉的，Daryl的狭长双眼凝视着他的首领的脸，试图解读他的真正想法，片刻后才缓缓跪坐在了床垫上。

 

空气厚重得Eugene近乎窒息。当他看到猎手倾身向前，双手扶住Rick的胯部，然后隔着牛仔裤的布料舔舐他双腿间的凸起时，就连肺部仅存的那点氧气也被尽数夺走了。唇瓣勾勒出鼓胀的轮廓，牙齿轻轻蹭过半勃的性器，舌尖由下至上沿着柱身舔弄，刻意放慢的动作只为了唤醒Rick全部的性欲。猎手显然对此十分熟练，清楚该如何取悦他的首领，并且已经准备好去做首领需要他做的一切。Rick自喉间发出了闷哼，快感令他不禁双眼紧闭，将头向后仰去，手上还不忘摁住Daryl的头，确保他无处可逃。“继续。”

 

得到了首领的肯定，Daryl的手从削瘦的胯骨上移到了Rick身前，去拉开裤链，解放他正不断胀大的性器。它弹出在猎手面前的一瞬间，他就立刻握住了它，舌头以一种半是试探半是挑逗的方式扫过柱首。他随即毫不犹豫地张开了与面前的勃发相比要小上许多的嘴，将性器的顶端耐心地含入口中。令Eugene吃惊的是，尽管从未真正目睹过两个男人之间的口交，他竟一点都不感到奇怪，只觉得这火辣极了。他在狭窄的空间允许的范围内小幅度地挪了挪位置，以便更好地看清Daryl嘴上的动作，手肘却不小心撞到了货架上的一个储物箱上，发出了砰的一声。他浑身的血液都凝固了。 _见鬼。_

 

连忙屏住呼吸，在身体其他部位静止不动的情况下，Eugene慌乱地朝那二人的方向瞥去。幸运的是，他们太过沉浸于对方了，没人注意到那微不足道的声响。猎手敏锐的耳朵刚好被首领有力的双手捂住，而首领正忙着在Daryl口中进进出出，在纯然的快感中无法遏制地发出呻吟。Eugene能看出来，Daryl很努力地试图让他的首领完全埋入他的咽喉深处，尽可能多地含住那大小可观的性器，但一声细碎的哀鸣还是不受控制地自鼻腔传来。当猎手抬眼，透过睫毛望着那个填满了他的嘴的人时，Rick的手不禁用力揪住了他半长的深棕色头发。这性感极了，Eugene想。Daryl随即放开了性器，将注意力转移到了另一人的胯间，用灵巧的唇舌爱抚他的卵袋，同时伸出一只手去逗弄它。这让他的首领陷入了一阵情热的迷乱。当他侧过头来，以便更彻底地抚慰那对紧绷的卵袋时，Eugene终于得以隔着那根勃发的性器窥见了他的脸，刹那间理智炸成了天边的烟花；汗湿的头发一缕缕地粘在仍有淤青未消的脸上，眼帘低垂，眉心由于专注而微微蹙起，晕染了面颊的潮红即使在午夜的黑暗中也鲜艳得摄人心魄。

 

“Daryl，你得停下，我快射了，”Rick轻声道，气息不稳，清澈的蓝眼睛却始终凝视着面前的人。猎手只得不情不愿地从首领身下抽离，舌尖勾勒着性器上鼓起的血管，从底部一路舔舐到顶端。Eugene听到Rick发出了低低的喉音，几乎带着威胁性。“这就是你想要的吗？”

 

Rick原本揪着他过长的头发的手放松开来，向下伸去，捧起Daryl滚烫的脸颊，用拇指拭干了他嘴角的前液。即便语调轻柔，Rick俯视着猎手的眼神依旧闪烁着危险的光，瞳孔在快感中微微放大。几缕卷发从额前垂下，脏污的白衬衫下是汗湿的胸膛，正随着他试图平复心情的深呼吸而不断起伏。他们的目光相遇并紧紧纠缠，性张力在沉寂的空气中不断升温发酵。

 

终于，Daryl捉住了首领的手腕，猫似的舔了舔他指腹上沾的前液。“你呢？”他的吐字有些含糊，大概是由于先前的口活太过卖力，口舌都没了气力。尽管如此，他的声音和目光中仍有着一抹挑衅的意味，让Eugene不由得暗暗钦佩起猎手的顽强不屈。Eugene随即意识到，这也是他的首领，Rick Grimes，所深深喜爱着的，因为他注意到这句话让Rick饱满的嘴唇向上弯起，露出了一个满意的笑容。“我想要你骑乘我，Daryl，”简洁的言语足以让Eugene知道谁才是真正占据主导地位的人。


	3. 第三章

缓慢但动作流畅地，Daryl从先前的跪姿站起了身来，与Rick面对面站着，胸膛彼此碰撞，鼻息相互交织。

 

"操你的，Grimes，" 话音刚落，他就吻上了Rick，伸出一只手在他的发间摩挲，最终攥住了一把蜷曲的黑发。首领下意识地回应了他，一边舌头伸进Daryl温热的口中，纠缠着他的唇舌，一边继续着手上的摸索，从猎手的脖颈游走至结实的胸膛和腰腹，然后继续向下，向下，直到显然早已勃起的胯下。

 

当被Rick摁住性器时，Daryl发出了一声闷闷的呻吟，而通过猎手匆匆结束了那个吻，急促喘息着埋首进对方的肩颈的姿态，以及他的手死死揪住Rick背部脏污的衬衫——像是溺水者捉住救命稻草——的方式来看，Eugene很清楚谁在争夺支配权时占了上风。首领亟不可待地单手解开了Daryl的腰带和牛仔裤，另一只手揽住他的腰，将他拥得更近，直到二人搏动的性器能够相互摩擦。即使是旁观的Eugene也能明白这触感有多么不可思议，因为他们中不知是谁在碰到对方的瞬间蓦地倒吸了一口凉气，哽咽的声音听起来几乎像是在抽泣。Rick低吼着，小口啃咬着从Daryl深色的发丝间探出头来的耳垂，眼神里有某种狂乱的情绪，让Eugene在不断地挺动着胯部，摩擦着布料寻求抚慰的同时不由自主地战栗。从Eugene的角度窥探不到Daryl的脸，但断断续续传来的呻吟与喘息已经足以让他想象出猎手唇线紧绷，牙关紧咬，试图不发出任何声音，却还是败在潮水般涌来的快感下的模样了。

 

“Rick，”含混喑哑的嗓音泄露了他真实的渴望，“别再让我等了。”

 

Eugene听到首领低低地笑着，随即抽离开来，给了猎手一个短暂但激烈的吻。他从容地坐到床垫上，就连扯下面前那条破洞牛仔裤时，目光也始终不曾离开Daryl片刻。他一言不发，但粗重的鼻息与充满赤裸欲望的眼神已经足以让猎手开始有所动作。Daryl咬住下唇，脱去靴子和牛仔裤，张开双腿跨坐在了Rick身上。当他用自己的前液做润滑时，Rick的嘴角带着一丝笑意，半是鼓励半是安抚地摩挲着他大腿处的皮肤。

 

性张力在空气中激起一片电火花，就连Eugene都不由得一阵兴奋的颤抖。他就处在这火辣至极的场景的斜后方，因此得以窥见Rick正一边贪婪地注视着跨坐在他上方的男人，一边抚慰着自己坚硬的性器；Daryl光裸的腰臀肌肉高度紧绷，同时指尖深深陷入自己的臀瓣间。随着猎手逐渐将自己打开，几不可闻的小声啜泣兀地化作了抽抽噎噎的叹息。Rick随即小幅度地挺动胯部，用充血的龟头摩擦着Daryl的穴口，刻意放慢的速度令人焦灼不已。猎手先是一声低低的惊叫，回过神后瞪了身下的男人一眼，目光锋利如刀也灼灼如炬，闪烁着接受了挑战似的决心。

 

尽可能地做着扩张，Daryl缓缓坐了下来，在Eugene面前将Rick的性器吞进自己被撑开的穴口。二人同时发出了餍足的长叹。Daryl紧紧抓住身下人的肩膀以保持平衡，又向下坐了几分，让坚硬粗长的性器逐寸没入自己的后穴。当Rick终于完全进入Daryl体内后，他们不约而同地停顿了片刻，调整着呼吸，努力不让自己被没顶的快感所全然淹没。Eugene注意到Daryl的肩背轮廓随着呼吸在汗湿的薄薄衬衫下诱人的一起一伏；他在Rick肩上的那只手握得那么紧，关节处都泛起了指骨般的青白；他们额头贴着额头。

 

带着对待瓷器似的小心翼翼，Rick将手轻轻搭在Daryl的胯骨两侧，然后耐心地凝视着眼前人，直到他的神智重归清明，在床垫上撑着直起身来。等到Rick快要完全滑出他体外时，Daryl才猛地坐了回去，痛哼着，头向后仰去，柔顺的深色发丝随着动作拂过他强壮的臂膀。紧致的甬道包裹着性器的温热触感让Rick喉中不禁一阵震颤，发出了沙哑的呻吟。他的手攀上了Daryl的臀瓣，用力握住了它们。Eugene着迷地看着淡淡的粉色从猎手的臀缝处沿着脊柱渐渐向上蔓延，直到消失在松垮的衬衫的遮掩下。他不由自主地抚摸着自己的性器，毫不意外地发现它已经硬得生疼。他先前就已经注意到了，胯下时不时些微的搏动。承认自己也兴奋起来了并不值得他感到羞耻，毕竟他只是喜欢看别人做这档事——首领与他的猎手正在做的——为了寻求慰藉与消遣，一桩无害的小小罪行。事实上，Abraham和Rosita在知悉他的存在后，依旧默许了他的行为。

 

Eugene原本对自己的藏身之处有着百分百的自信，直到他看到Rick抬起头来，被情欲晕染得色泽渐深的眼里闪着热切的光，鲜红的嘴唇微动。“你喜欢这样？”如果不是Rick显然正看着Eugene的方向，他险些以为这只是床笫之间的一句情话。

 

但他确确实实是对Eugene说的。他一直留意着他。

 

他们的目光终于相遇，直勾勾望进对方眼里，意料之外的对视让Eugene呼吸一窒，又惊又惧的同时，还夹杂着一股难以名状的兴奋。五味杂陈的情绪霎时间全部涌上心头，他不由得仓皇地后退一步，后背砰的一声狠狠撞上了坚硬的墙面。不容忽视的响动立刻引来了Daryl的注意。他猛地扭过头来，试图一跃而起去面对任何可能的威胁，而Rick及时拦住了他正打算拿刀的手。“没事的，Daryl，只是Eugene而已。”

 

“什么？你说什——”意识到一直有旁人围观这场性事，而自己是唯一一个还蒙在鼓里的人，Daryl又惊又疑，脸涨得通红，声音因恼羞成怒而显得有点尖锐，听起来是大发雷霆的前兆。Eugene咬紧了牙关，闭上双眼抱住自己，等待着预料中的拳脚相加或是横空飞来的一根弩箭，毕竟他罪有应得，但他接下来听到的却不是愤怒的叫嚷，也不是恼火的咒骂；而是略带着些哽咽却难掩其中欢愉的，一声喘息。

 

他迟疑地睁开眼，面前的景象与想象中别无二致。Rick的手臂牢牢环住了Daryl的肩，让他们的身体彼此紧贴，他的性器深埋进他的猎手体内，他撕咬着对方的唇，舌头侵入口腔，将细小的呻吟连同反抗一并吞下。猎手除了顺从地回应以外别无他法，轻颤的手攀上了首领的背，直到他适应了后穴重新被填满的感觉。他蓄足气力挣开Rick的纠缠时的决然姿态还是相当令人欣赏的，Eugene暗想，下一秒，他就用那Daryl Dixon特有的凌厉目光对Rick怒目而视，尽管潮红的面颊与含泪的双眼极大程度上削弱了它的威慑力。“住手，Rick，你他妈——”

 

“别管他，反正这也不是第一次了。”在Daryl反应过来Rick刚刚揭露了多么骇人的真相之前，首领就将他的双腿环在自己腰际，然后双手捉住他的躯干，毫不留情地在他体内狠狠冲撞着，没有任何要放手的意向。突如其来充斥全身的快感令猎手猝不及防叫出了声，双唇邀约似的微张，嘴角闪闪烁烁的痕迹辨不清是唾液还是前液。弓起身来，他握住了Rick的肩，似乎是在推拒开来和贴得更近之间犹豫不决。“ _Rick——_ ”Eugene从未想到会从一个健壮有力的成年男性——譬如Daryl Dixon——口中听到这样的声音，那么脆弱，那么颤抖，含混到几乎听不真切，但已经足够让首领受到鼓励似的加快速度与幅度，用性器更狠，更深地贯穿他的猎手，一次又一次，直到Daryl把自己的下唇咬得见了血，也止不住带着鼻音的呜咽兀自飘散在空气里。

 

“你喜欢这样，”Rick的语调温柔缱绻也极尽下流，鲜红的唇落在Daryl的脖颈上，缓缓印下吻痕，“被人看着。”

 

闻言，Eugene不由得重重吞咽了下，喉结上下滚动。但他用意志力扼制住了自己有所动作的欲望，只是静静看着Daryl几不可察地摇了摇头。“不……见鬼， _不_ 。”

 

“你的身体可不是这么说的。”Rick的嗓音骤然变得低沉，Daryl下意识地一阵战栗，惶然地试图否定那句话，无力垂下的头忙乱地左右摇晃，浸满汗水的半长头发在Rick的肩颈处来回轻扫。Eugene看到Rick脸上蔓延起笑意，胯下又向前挺了些许，更彻底地侵入他的猎手，探索他体内更为隐秘更为炙热的地方。过分的快感让猎手低声啜泣了起来。“你紧得像个处子。”

 

“闭嘴，操，闭上你的——”猛地长出一口气，Daryl埋首在Rick的肩颈处，手攥成拳，象征性地敲打着对方的后背，像个闹脾气的孩子。Rick笑了起来，在Daryl的发际与耳畔落下一个又一个轻吻，粗糙的指腹温柔地摩挲着Daryl的大腿根，划着不甚规则的圆形，然后他开口，说出了就连Eugene都未曾考虑过，或者说从不敢想的问题。“要不要让他加入我们？我一直想知道你能不能同时容纳两个人。用你的……”

 

他的手向下滑去，分开了Daryl的臀瓣，右手中指描摹着被自己的性器撑开的，不复皱褶的后穴边缘，对耳朵红得快滴出血的Daryl低声说道，“怎么样？你觉得你能做到吗？”

 

“我他妈怎么知道？反正也不可能发生的，你是个占有欲过剩的混球。”喑哑地反驳着，猎手捧起首领的脸，如饥似渴地吻着他，二人的唇齿，胸膛，胯骨随着喘息起起伏伏不断彼此碰撞，Eugene几乎能看见那电流般贯穿脊柱的快感。即便Rick的提议足够诱人，他还是未曾挪动分毫——当然了，想也知道Rick不是认真的——他浑身僵直，只有他的手在和着那二人的节奏抚慰着自己的勃发，想象着如果自己真的加入他们会是怎样的感受，如果那紧致的后穴包裹的是他的性器……他细细品味着那二人发出的每一个细小的声响，好让自己的幻想显得更加真实。不知不觉中，他几乎就到达了愉悦的顶峰，这在他接触同性之间的性爱以来还是头一次。

 

湿漉漉的水声传来，是Rick首先结束了这个吻，深深望进Daryl迷蒙的双眼中，蔚蓝之上闪过一抹狡黠。“好吧，我的确是，但还没有吝啬到连你的正面都不肯给他看的程度。我猜他一直都只能看到你的后背。”

 

只消一眨眼的功夫，首领就一只手牢牢环在猎手的背上，另一只手穿过他屈起的膝盖将他整个人抱起，然后放在了床垫上，随着弹簧上下微微晃动。当Rick还留在他体内的性器由于位置的变化，换了个角度刺激着他的敏感点时，Daryl讶异的咒骂立刻成了压抑的低吟。多谢首领的 _宽容大度_ ，新的姿势让Eugene得以看清猎手的脸，不过说实话，这的确相当赏心悦目——Daryl Dixon在难耐的羞耻与窘迫中脸烧得通红，用力闭着双眼仿佛这样就能让他暂时忘却Eugene的存在，眉头紧锁，在他的首领将他压倒并用性器在他体内肆虐时，双唇不自觉地轻启，下意识地渴求更多的氧气。新一轮的攻势似乎让他快要无法呼吸。

 

尽管Daryl极其不想在Eugene如炬的目光下表现得像个发情的婊子，他还是不由自主地开始在Rick身下扭动，配合Rick的节奏摆动他的腰，在情欲的驱使下无法克制地哀鸣。Eugene现在终于能看到了，Daryl被冷落的性器正兀自滴落着前液，夹在二人躯干之间充血胀大却无人理会，他不禁紧了紧自渎的手。Rick加快了节奏，将性器完全抽出再一口气挺入，尖锐的呼吸声中夹杂着时不时的闷哼，两只手分别支撑在Daryl的头部两侧，像是在保护自己的所有物似的。Rick每次彻底没入他时，Daryl都会发出一连串的呜咽与喘息，指甲陷进Rick的肩上，臀部肌肉条件反射地收缩，将后穴中的性器夹得更紧，正如同Eugene所幻想的那样。

 

Eugene使出浑身解数才忍住没有立刻射出来，此时他眼前所见耳中所闻已经超出了他的忍耐范围太多太多，他不得不强迫自己停下手中的动作，专注于面前正在床垫上激烈交媾的二人，看Rick前额上滑落的汗水，看他凌乱的卷发粘在耳畔颊边，看他在渴望与肉欲的浸染下色泽加深的蓝眼睛，看他灼热的视线始终不曾离开身下的猎手哪怕分毫。他欺身上前，狠狠撞击着Daryl的前列腺，然后二人同时呻吟出声，全身上下每个细胞都在叫嚣着，企盼着最终的释放。现在Daryl肿胀的性器被彻底困在二人的下腹部中间了，而通过他止不住的喘息与极度欢愉的神情，Eugene很确信它在两面夹击的摩擦中得到了应有的安慰。

 

随着首领摁住身下人好让他动弹不得，并最后一次用尽全力地贯穿他，纯粹的快感在他们的体内掀起了滔天巨浪。精液从穴口满溢出来，Rick一边野兽似的低吼着一边咬住了Daryl的脖颈，结实的躯干摩擦着他充血的性器，接踵而至的刺激将Daryl推上了顶峰，他的脸埋在Rick的肩窝中，随着一声哭叫，颤抖着射了出来。他们看起来精疲力竭却也餍足。Rick瘫倒在Daryl身上，二人的紊乱的鼻息相互交织，就这样安静地在床垫上躺了一会儿，直到他终于有了爬起身的力气，在Daryl的唇上印下一个静谧柔软得几乎称得上纯洁的吻。他的手在Daryl汗湿的发间游走着，指关节弯曲的每个角度都透着令人安心的爱意。

 

温柔地回应着Rick的吻，Daryl用手肘支撑着坐起身来向后挪去，在感到Rick疲软的性器滑出他体外，以及粘稠的精液沿着臀缝流下时闷哼了一声。首领拿来一条抹布擦干了他小腹上泥泞的一团糟，猎手则迅速套上了裤子和靴子，还没整理好卷起的裤脚和自己的一头乱发，就站起身来朝着Eugene的方向走了过去，脸上是显而易见的愤怒。Eugene本可以选择逃走的，奈何他的身体早已在惊惧中动弹不得。

 

眨眼间，Daryl就已经伸出了有力的手臂，砰地挥开几个储物箱，在货架的另一头揪住了Eugene的衣领，将他粗鲁地向前拽去，直到他的额头狠狠撞上了隔在他们二人之间的货架上。那个硬汉猎手又回来了，冷冽的蓝眼睛目光凌厉，薄唇紧绷成一条直线，胸膛如同一条喷吐着龙焰的恶龙似的起伏不定，而Eugene分辨不出点燃了他的面庞的究竟是怒火还是羞耻感。

 

“再被我发现一次，你就完蛋了，听到了吗？”他声音低沉粗噶，凶狠得Eugene没有片刻迟疑，就开始不假思索地疯狂点头。一只手随即稳稳搭在了Daryl紧绷的手臂上。Rick正站在Daryl身旁，重新戴上了以往那张平静无波的面具。“够了，Daryl。你该去站岗了。让Ty歇会儿吧。”

 

在一个愤怒的Dixon面前，时间的流动仿佛也慢了起来。不知多久——或许是永恒——之后，他猛地推开了Eugene，从地上拾起他的腰带，径直走向了门口。Rick的目光追随着他的身影，同时戏谑地说道，“去之前照照镜子，不然他们会看出来你做了什么的。”

 

最后瞪了Rick一眼，Daryl关上了车库的门，只留下Rick与Eugene二人。在令人尴尬的沉默中，Eugene不自在地挪了挪姿势，绞尽脑汁也想不出有什么好借口可以解释他的行径，即便他的大脑运转速度通常要高于平均值。因此，当首领扭过头来冷静地——准确说，冷淡地——看着他时，他在紧张之余还感到了些许安慰。

 

“我不觉得还有必要挑明，但是——”缓缓向前迈出警示性的一步，他直勾勾盯着Eugene的双眼，一片湛蓝中了无笑意，严肃得让Eugene不由得想起，面前的Rick Grimes曾经是个警察。“我之所以会容许这件事发生，是因为我想确保你充分了解自己的处境。如果你对他出手，或是做任何超出友情范围的事，或是再色眯眯地看他，你不会想知道等着你的是什么。 _我会看着你。_ 我说清楚了吗？”

 

Rick歪着头等待答复，而一声嗫嚅——听上去近似于“是的”——是Eugene从始至终发出的唯一一点声音。现在Eugene再彻底不过地明白了，这伙人里他最不该触怒的是谁。


End file.
